Achei Que Já Tivesse Percebido
by Ploc
Summary: Harry Potter não sabe o que pensar sobre certas insinuações de sua amiga Hermione Granger. nem vem: HH nem sob cruciatus! o


**Título**: Achei Que Já Tivesse Percebido  
**Autora**: Ploc  
**Classificação:**PG-13  
**Gênero**: Romance  
**Shipper**: SB/RL

**Resumo:**Harry Potter não sabe o que pensar sobre certas insinuações de sua amiga Hermione Granger. (nem vem: H/H nem sob cruciatus!!) /o/

Declaimer: sou apenas mais uma pobre mortal que não possui DIREITO ALGUM sobre a história ou qualquer um dos personagens. Sim, meu povo, a Tia Jô e a Warner que mandam! Todos os direitos estão a eles reservados. Sem fins lucrativos. Patati Patatá

Beta: **Amanda Izidoro. **Muito obrigada pela simpatia e pelo profissionalismo.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, o correio coruja não tardou a chegar. Harry ficou feliz em ver Edwirges: ela deveria trazer notícias de Sirius ou Remus. Após a partida de sua coruja para o corujal, Harry abriu a carta, que era um verdadeiro livro de Sirius. Rony e Hermione aproximaram-se para ler com ele.

"_Caro Harry, _

_Olá, como vai você?_

_Sabe, não sei se ainda lhe interessa, mas até que eu vou bem._

("Ai, mau sinal", pensou Harry)

_Sei que você tem muitas preocupações, mas esquecer do seu padrinho já é demais!_

("oh Merlin" - gemeu Harry e seus amigos riram)

_Vou lhe dar um desconto porque também não pude comparecer no seu aniversário: a Ordem tem se movimentado muito, quase não paro em casa, assim como Remus. E admito que ele tenha grande poder de persuasão, pois aceitei as razões dele (leia-se de Dumbledore!), pra você continuar com seus tios trouxas por mais um verão._

_Gostaria realmente que você estivesse conosco, seria como ter os marotos de volta, do jeito que sempre deveria ter sido, sem um traidor_!

_Remus deve ter-lhe dito que não estamos mais no quartel, mas em um pequeno apartamento que decidimos dividir. Engraçado, acho que ele adivinhou que eu devolveria sua coruja com uma carta, pois me alertou pra não fornecer nenhum endereço. Acho que ele pensa que ainda tenho cinco anos..._

("Oh, ele é inacreditável", exasperou-se Mione. Ela e Rony acompanhavam a leitura. "Bem... uma família interessante vocês três formariam" comentou a bruxa)

_Sabe,poucas pessoas me conhecem tão bem quanto Moony, acho que só seu pai poderia se comparar a ele. A diferença entre os dois é que invés de um cúmplice,como era com Prongs, eu tenho alguém me podando. Não que eu esteja reclamando, é muito bom tê-lo por perto._

_("Essa é a ÚNICA diferença?" – bufou Hermione indignada)_

_Mas tem uma coisa que eu posso contar:_

("Será que pode mesmo?" ouviu-se Mione outra vez)

_Tonks vai entrar pra guarda de Hogwarts. Não sei por que, mas ela não estava muito feliz, anda meio brigada com o Moony desde que viemos dividir o apê._

("Caramba, ele é pior que o Ron", riu-se Mione com maldade e os dois não entenderam)

_Não posso garantir-lhe, mas pretendo ver-lhe assim que possível no nosso esconderijo secreto em Hogsmead. O que acha? Brincadeirinha! _("Que bom!" Suspirou o trio_).Mas ainda darei um jeito de ir vê-lo , mando avisar se conseguir._

_Bom, dê lembranças ao Ron e à Mione. Não deixe que leiam essa parte, mas você não acha que eles lembram inevitavelmente Arthur e Molly?_

_Cuide-se bem e lembre-se que tem padrinho! E deixe que eu dou um jeito de entrar em contato com você._

_Saudades._

_Padfoot."_

- Eu e Mione parecemos papai e mamãe... - disse Ron baixinho, tentando decifrar o que aquele comentário queria dizer e vendo que a amiga finalmente ficava calada e parecia ter corado de leve - Hei, teremos Tonks aqui. - disse deixando os outros pensamentos de lado - Poderemos trocar informações e recados com ela!

- Esqueçam! - cortou Mione - Ela é uma auror, estará ocupada, e não é garota de recados.

Ron a encarou descrente e emendou:

- Conversar com um auror não é contra as regras, sabe Mione?

- Ela nunca vai entregar a Sirius qualquer carta ou recado que seja - insistiu a garota.

- E por que não?

- Você é realmente assim, Ronald?

- Mione, o que... - começou Harry, mas ela o cortou novamente.

- Ela não vai servir de coruja para o seu maior rival! - disse a garota. Harry e Ron se olharam - Ah, por favor! Lupin é só atenção pro Sirius, se preocupa com ele e tudo mais, e todos sabem que Tonks é afim do Lupin!

- Queeeeeee? - indagou Ron, aturdido com a informação.

- Mione, do jeito que você fala, isso parece muito estranho - observou Harry.

- Bom, então tá! Se vocês preferem não enxergar a verdade por mim, tudo bem. Eu não vou perder meu tempo julgando ninguém ou dividindo minhas suposições com vocês.

Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo meio fora da realidade pra Harry. Mione não podia dizer o que estava dizendo, podia?

- Vamos ou seremos envenenados pelo Snape se chegarmos atrasados! - disse a garota cortando de uma vez aquele assunto e tomando o rumo das masmorras.

O dia seguinte seria o primeiro passeio à Hogsmead do ano. Depois do almoço, Harry saiu com Ron e Mione para a estrada. Não chovia, mas ventava um pouco. Mione andava quase colada, braço encostado no de Ron, procurando se aquecer. Ron distraidamente passou o braço por seu ombro e ela parecia bem satisfeita.

O trio procurou preocupar-se apenas com o passeio. O dia pedia cerveja amanteigada e o calor aconchegante da lareira do Três Vassouras, mas antes de entrarem no bar, esbarraram em Tonks.

- Olá! - disse Mione animada.

- Oi - disse Tonks, lançando um olhar divertido à Ron e Mione

- Então, ta começando hoje? - perguntou Harry.

- É..como é que sabe?

- Alm... – engasgou-se Harry ao lembrar que não deveria mencionar a carta de Sirius a ninguém. E se Hermione estivesse certa, muito menos à Tonks.

- Dumbledore nos disse - mentiu Mione e puxando os amigos pelos braços completou - Bom, nos veremos mais tarde!

- Ah, não sei - disse Tonks - Eu ficarei na área externa do castelo na verdade. Nesse primeiro período eu estarei em Hogwarts quando houver visitas ao povoado.

- Aqui não é muito apropriado, mas gostaríamos de saber das novas da Ordem - disse Harry, e olhando em volta concluiu a pergunta - Você tem visto Sirius e Remus?

O sorriso da auror desapareceu.

- Não. - disse secamente - Preciso fazer a ronda, cuidem-se.

- Valeu, Harry! - repreendeu Hermione entrando no bar.

- É meio infantil Tonks ficar com ciúmes da amizade dos marotos - comentou Ron depois que sentaram.

- Olha quem fala. - ela disse com desdém.

- É verdade! É o mesmo que você ficar com ciúme de mim com o Harry, Mione - disse Ron, como se esclarecesse a questão.

Hermione olhou-o meio surpresa, mas depois riu.

- Não é a mesma coisa Ron.

- Mione, lá vem você com essas histórias - disse Harry inquieto.

- Vou apanhar as bebidas - disse Ron distraído.

- E dar uma olhada na Rosmerta - completou a garota com azedume.

- Você fala deles como se fossem um casal! - disse Harry de forma urgente, certificando-se que Ron não estava por perto.

Mione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quero dizer, é o jeito que você fala! - continuou Harry esperando que a amiga negasse a idéia absurda, se arrependendo quando viu que era exatamente aquilo que ela pensava.

- Harry, - ela disse calmamente - quando Sirius **QUASE** caiu naquele arco, acho que o Lupin percebeu que, bem, que o Sirius era _a pessoa mais importante pra ele_, entende?

- Você e o Ron também são muito importantes pra mim, e eu não escuto ninguém se referir a vocês como mais que meus amigos - insistiu Harry - Bom, talvez Malfoy.

O mundo esta de cabeça pra baixo com a guerra, pensou ele, quer dizer, tudo bem que Ron e Mione queiram aprofundar a amizade, já que estão meio apaixonados, mas Remus e Sirius, bem, eles eram apenas dois amigos,_dois amigos__homens._Sua cabeça doeu com o fluxo de pensamentos estranhos que rondaram sua mente e ele não conteve uma careta.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- Não sei, cadê o Ron com as malditas cervejas?

- Acho que todos pensavam que Sirius nunca ia gostar do Lupin do mesmo jeito - continuou Mione, ignorando a pergunta de Harry e o mal estar que o amigo sentia com aquelas insinuações - e por isso Tonks cogitou ter chances, mas depois que Sirius saiu do Largo e chamou Lupin pro viver com ele... não é a toa que Tonks ficou furiosa com a situação.

- Sirius saiu do Largo porque odeia aquele lugar, e bom, Lupin perdeu o emprego e também não tinha onde morar. São apenas dois amigos se ajudando! - exasperou-se Harry. - Mione você até parece o Malfoy quando fala desse jeito.

- Você acha mesmo que eu falaria essas coisas por maldade, Harry? Você acha que eu não tenho respeito com os sentimentos dos outros?

- Por mil leões, não fala essas coisas perto do Ron!

- Eu sei, ele é muito lerdo! - disse Mione desgostosa - Mas eu achei que você já tivesse percebido antes e... até entendesse! - ela franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Por Grinffyndor, por que eu entenderia isso?

- Hum.. er... é que você é mais compreensivo - disse ela evasiva, e lançando um olhar aliviado para o ruivo que se aproximava, exclamou - Que demora!

E depois que uma nova série de provocações entre Ron e Mione deixaram Harry entediado, as palavras de sua amiga voltaram a ecoar em sua cabeça: "Achei que já tivesse percebido antes e... até _entendesse_...". E Harry teve um mau pressentimento sobre isso enquanto tomava sua cerveja amanteigada. Por que ele entenderia afinal?

**FIM**

**N/A: **\o/ (balançando pompons) .. Oww.. é tão gostoso postar uma fic!!! Sim, mas o que foi _isso_ que eu escrevi? ò.ó Das muitas idéias que passam pela minha cabecinha de vento, essa foi a 2ª que eu coloquei no papel, fiquei enrolando com ela por mais de um ano, e bem, não é que tenha saído _alguma coisa_ agora.. /o\ Era pra ser uma HD (S2), mas saiu uma Sirrem. /o/ Absolutamente nada na minha vida sai como planejado, e isso se aplica às minhas _ficlhas_ (¬¬). E decididamente pontas soltas fazem parte da minha essência! u.u Obrigada a qualquer um que tenha tido paciência de ler. Balancem pompons comigo!! \o/ Eu sei, como escritora, sou uma ótima (o complemento fica a cargo da imaginação de vocês!) TTTT

Com amor e carinho, **Ploc**.


End file.
